The Scarecrow And The Raven
by LadyRavenOfTheNight
Summary: Kakashi is tasked with guarding his old friend from ANBU, Kimiko Reibun, the leader of a legendary, but mostly extinct, Clan. Kakashi starts to have new feelings towards the Kunoichi, resulting in the two partners from ANBU fighting together once more to save what's left of Kimiko's Clan. Kakashi X OC.


**The Scarecrow and The Raven**

**Summary: **Kakashi is tasked with guarding his old friend from ANBU, Kimiko Reibun, the leader of a legendary, but mostly extinct, Clan. Kakashi starts to have new feelings towards the Kunoichi, resulting in the two partners from ANBU fighting together once more to save what's left of Kimiko's Clan. Kakashi X OC.

Hi! So this is my Naruto fanfiction, about Kakashi and my OC. It would be nice if you could tell me what you think and maybe give me some constructive criticism. I don't own anything, only my OC.

**Rating:** T, just to be safe, and there'll be some bad language.

**Chapter 1: **We Meet Again

Kakashi sat on the roof of his apartment complex, talking in the sunlight. He was reading his Icha Icha Paradise books and hadn't noticed someone joining him on the roof. "Wow, it's actually surprising reassuring to see that you're still a pervert, eh, Kakashi – Sensei?" said a voice the silver – haired Jonin recognised immediately. He looked up to face a medium height girl in her late teens. Kimiko Reibun.

She wore a tight – fitting, black kimono style blouse, held closed with a blue obi. The tight – fitting sleeves were folded up to below her elbows. She had fingerless, black gloves, and Kakashi noticed her long, bird claw – like fingernails painted black. She wore tight – fitting, black combat shorts that sat on the top of her thighs. She wore fishnet shorts beneath, extending halfway down her thighs. She wore black, knee – high boots. She wore a black ribbon tightly around her neck, a circular pendant hanging from it, bearing her clan symbol. She had three blue lines on each cheek, extending from her jaw line, resembling bird claws. Her dark green eyes were so dark they were almost black. They were so intense; Kakashi always seemed to stare at them when he met the girl. She had long, raven coloured hair reaching her hips that flowed out behind her resembling wings. She had her kunai pouch strapped to her left thigh, her black forehead protector on her hips like a belt, and a Katana Sword strapped horizontally across her waist, held tightly against her body with her obi.

She regarded Kakashi with her arms crossed and a smirk on her blood red lips. Kakashi couldn't help but smile after not seeing the girl for three years, only briefly in the corridors of the Hokage Building a few time. "Well, if it isn't Kimiko, finally come crawling back to your old Sensei" Kakashi said seductively. "I said I better come back. I mean, who knows what you could get up to all by yourself" said Kimiko, raising her eyebrow suggestively. They both chuckled and Kakashi closed his book. "It's good to see you Kimiko" said Kakashi, as Kimiko took a seat on the ground opposite Kakashi, bending her legs in front of her, arms resting on her knees. "It's nice to know you haven't changed in three years, Kakashi – Sensei" said Kimiko. "I wish I could say the same for you, look who grew up without me to watch over her" replied Kakashi. "I'm nineteen now Sensei" smiled Kimiko. "That makes we feel old" cringed Kakashi. "Come on Sensei, there's only six years between us" laughed Kimiko. "But I look older" sighed Kakashi, causing Kimiko to laugh at her sensei, Kakashi soon joining in.

"So, what's up Kimiko? I doubt this is a normal visit. Shouldn't you be training with Lady Tsunade?" asked Kakashi. "I'm finished my training with Lady Tsunade actually. And Lady Tsunade actually sent me here to get you, she wants to talk to you. But first, I have some news" explained Kimiko. "What is it?" asked Kakashi. "I'll be joining Team Kakashi with you, Naruto and Sakura" said Kimiko with a shrug. "That's great news, but you don't seem too happy, what's wrong?" said Kakashi. "You know why she's putting me on your team right?" said Kimiko, looking at the ground. "I'm sure Lady Tsunade just wants to fill the space on my team" explained Kakashi. "Yeah but, I'm a Jonin now, Sensei, I should be get me own Genin team from the academy" said Kimiko. "Lady Tsunade knows what she's doing, Kimiko. It probably has nothing to do with your Father" said Kakashi. "Or it has everything to do with him" said Kimiko, before they both lapsed into silence. Kakashi knew she was right, but it wasn't his place to talk about it. Kimiko sighed and stood up. "I'll meet you at the Hokage Building. I've got to go get Naruto and Sakura because we've got a mission" explain Kimiko before turning away and saluting Kakashi without looking at him and she took off, like she used to before.

Kimiko stood next to the window in Lady Tsunade's office, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, one foot over the other and she was looking at the floor. Tsunade was currently explaining to Naruto and Sakura about Kimiko joining the team. Naruto was confused, as always, but the pink – haired girl had nothing but admiration for her fellow Medical Ninjutsu pupil. "Yo" came from the window and they all turned to see Kakashi sitting outside. "Kakashi, glad you could make it" said Tsunade from behind her desk. "Hey, Granny Tsunade, who are the Reibun Clan anyway? I've never heard of them" said Naruto, arms behind his head. "I heard they were a Clan who familiarised themselves with Ravens, and they were soon given the name 'The Raven Warriors' because they fought for the Village many time, with the help of the Summon Ravens. The head of the Clan is the eldest female and she's given the title 'Lady Raven'. They're all extinct now, but I don't know what happened" explain Sakura. "Mostly extinct" Kimiko corrected from the window, the pink haired Kunoichi blushing. "So what happened?" asked Naruto. Tsunade turned to Kimiko. "Can you tell them?" she asked. "Sure" Kimiko replied with a shrug, not looking up from the floor. "A while back, a man from a Low Class Clan met the previous Lady Raven and they fell in love, or at least she thought it was love. They had a baby, the current Lady Raven. The Father then wanted to take the Title of Raven Warrior, but the Mother said he couldn't, tradition was it was the eldest female, and her alone, that could become the head of the Clan. Turns out he thought that by marrying into the Clan he could take over, he never loved her, nor his daughter. He wasn't too pleased about it, and for the next few years, while making his wife and daughter's lives a living hell, he was plotting behind the Clan's back. Then one night, he slaughtered my whole Clan, excepted for a few of my aunts, uncles and cousins away on missions, with the help of some criminal Shinobi he picked up along the way. Then he made his daughter watch as he sliced her mother open, saying it was her fault for being the head of the Clan" explained Kimiko. The room was silent for a few minutes before Sakura spoke up. "So, did the current Lady Raven survive?" she asked. Kimiko nodded. "So, who is she?" Naruto asked. "You're looking to her" replied Kimiko. "You? You had to watch your mom die?" Naruto said. Kimiko nodded and Sakura hit Naruto in the head. "So what happened after that?" Sakura asked. "My father went into hiding, still is. I had to step up to be the head of my Clan earlier than I should have, at the same time I fell into the care of the Village. This Village raised me. I went to the Academy, graduated early. Moved up to Chunin, then joined ANBU, before leaving three years ago to learn Medical Ninjutsu from Lady Tsunade" said Kimiko. "Well, it's an honour to be working with you, Lady Raven" Sakura bowed, hitting Naruto again to make him bow. Kimiko sighed and turned to Kakashi, looking to her old friend for support. He just shrugged, used to how the two sixteen year olds act.

"So what's the mission?" asked Kakashi. "Convoy. You'll be delivering some goods to The Hidden Rock Village. Nice and simple to ease you back in. Pick up the goods from Izumo and Kotetsu at the gate. I'll see you in a week" said Lady Tsunade. "Kimiko?" called Tsunade, the girl turning back. "Yes, Milady?" asked Kimiko. "Be careful" replied Tsunade. Kimiko nodded and left the Hokage Office. Outside, Naruto and Sakura left to get ready for the mission. "I'll meet you at the gate, Kakashi – Sensei" said Kimiko, turning towards her apartment, hands in her pockets. "I can go with you, if you want" said Kakashi. "Thanks Sensei, but I don't think I need a babysitter to walk me two streets over" said Kimiko, leaving Kakashi to walk to his own apartment. "Kimiko?" Kakashi called after the girl. "Yeah?" she replied, turning around. "It's nice to be working with you again" said Kakashi, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, hoping Kimiko didn't see him blush. "You too sensei" Kimiko flashed Kakashi a smile that caused his heart to skip a beat and, quick as a flash, the girl was gone.

Reviews? Anyone?


End file.
